Apakah kamu seorang gay?
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Ayo tebak minna, siapa diantara generation of miracle yang belok?


Disclaimer: Apakah kau seorang Gay? © Nate Mello Jeevas

Kurobas © Tadatoshi sensei

Rate: T

Genre: friendship And a bit humor

Summary: siapa diantara generation of miracle yang belok?

Warning: Typo(s), jangan membaca menggunakan logika, waspada lah waspada lah!, ooc?, eyd kacau apalagi ceritanya, etc.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Sore sore cerah di super market, terlihat seorang titan ungu berbelanja snack terbilang (sangat) banyak. Surai jandanya bergoyang ke kanan kiri mencari maibou tercinta di rak biasa. Rak biasa seharusnya. Tapi yang ditemukan sang raksasa rakus malah berlembar lembar kertas folio. Dimana maibouku? Tertelan rasa penasaran, ia menjulurkan tangan ke kertas. Rupanya Atsushi penasaran dengan isinya. Mata malasnya tiba tiba melotot, mulutnya menggumam, lalu diganti senyum licik, 'bagaimana reaksi minna-chin ya nanti?'

Buru buru pemuda kelahiran Oktober itu ke kasir dan membayar semua belanjaannya, tak sabar mengetahui reaksi kawan kawan warasnya.

.

.

.

I'm goofy goober

Rock!

You're goofy goober

Rock!

We're goofy goober

Goofy goofy goober

Yeah!

Tok tok

"Ryota Ryota," panggil seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu mengagetkan pemuda stress bernyanyi goofy goober. Segera pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Ryota membukakan pintu untuk wanita itu, tak lupa mematikan musik rock kesukaannya.

"Ada apa, ma, ssu?" Yang dipanggil 'mama' mengacak pinggang tanda malu dengan nyanyian Ryota yang tak beda jauh dengan balita. Semprotan maha dahsyat sang mama tentang Spongebob mengaum ganas di telinga Ryota. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuat seorang Ryota insyaf. Biarlah toh nanti capek sendiri, pikir Ryota si anak biadab pura pura tuli.

Kira kira dua jam sudah mama Ryota berceramah hingga telinga Ryota tuli stadium sepuluh sungguhan. Ryota memberenggut bete, mama, kapan capeknya? Pikir pemuda pirang itu sambil melirik jam dinding kamarnya. "Jadi Ryota, inti mama kesini adalah, menyampaikan amanat Sei kun. Katanya kau harus ke taman secepat mungkin dan dilarang telat. Tapi karena kesalahanmu, kau jadi terlambat dua jam ke taman."

Apa?!

Ryota meyakinkan dirinya tidak tuli seratus persen.

Dia terlambat dua jam ke pertemuan Akashi gara gara kesalahannya sendiri? Heck! Perlahan tapi pasti sang mama berniat membunuh si bungsu Kise. Ryota sangat meyakini intuisnya yang tidak pernah tepat itu.

Tanpa banyak membantah apalagi mandi, Ryota segera ngibrit ke TKP sambil berharap dirinya selamat sentosa.

.

.

.

"Si kuning kuning ngambang itu! Berani sekali membuat aku menunggu! Atsushi, segera mulai saja tanpa si Ryota," perintah Seijuuro kehabisan rasa sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Akachin. Mungkin Kisechin mendapat masalah dari tante Acchin." Tetsuya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Atsushi. Seijuuro menghela napas. Mama Ryota terlalu absolute bagi semua anggota GOM, bahkan Seijuuro pun. Hal yang dapat di lanjutkan Seijuuro selanjutnya adalah bersabar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Seijuuro sudah cukup trauma akan kecerewetan Nyoya Kise satu itu.

"Minnacchi, maaf aku terlambat, ssu," ujar Ryota ceria disertai watados. Melihat senyum mengembang dari Ryota membuat Seijuuro tidak tahan lagi.

Ckris

"Matilah kau, Ryota!"

Glup

Gunting keramat Seijuuro keluar dari saku kiri dan kanan. Ryota tahu tanda tanda ini. Tanda tanda Shinigami bermanik heterokom itu akan mencabut nyawanya. Maka tanpa ba bi bu, Ryota berlari menghindar lemparan gunting cinta Seijuuro,

"Hwaaa ampuni aku Akashicchi, ssu...!"

Setengah jam kemudian.

Tubuh penuh peluh, napas tidak beraturan, wajah tampan luntur, surai kuning lepek, dan baju bolong bolong bagai korban pemerkosaan. Saya jamin siapapun yang melihat keadaan Ryota saat ini pasti sangat iba, well, minus anggota GOM. Sedangkan keadaan Shinigami scarlet tampan kita juga tidak beda jauh dengan Ryota, hanya saja bajunya tidak bolong bolong dan wajah tampannya tetap terpatri abadi.

"Akashi kun dan Kise kun, sudah puas berlari lariannya?" Tanya pemuda icy blue datar. Kedua pemuda yang ditanyai tidak menjawab malah salting. Ralat, yang salting hanya Ryota, sedangkan Seijuuro blushing blushing gak jelas. Habis, wajah Tetsuya (menurut mereka dan saya) imut banget. Oke sorry out of topic. Next.

"Minnachin, aku ingin kalian semua menjawab lembaran ini," ujar Atsushi yang entah kapan sudah membagikan satu lembar folio per orang.

"Untuk apa, nanodayo?" Tanya manusia setengah wortel setengah brokoli sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak bergeser.

"Aku ingin tahu orientasi kalian, itu saja," ujar Atsushi santai tapi Daiki membalasnya nyolot secara berlebihan, "tentu saja aku straight, titan bodoh! Butakah matamu sampai sampai tidak melihat setiap bulan aku membeli majalah mai chan demi memuaskan hasrat sexhmph-"

"Cukup Aomine, ucapanmu tidak layak dihadapan para anak kecil, nanodayo," ucapan tegas Shintaro sebenarnya sangat bijak-

Ckris

-jika mengatakannya di tempat yang tepat.

"Siapa yang kau bilang para anak kecil, Shintaro?"

Aura kegelapan dapat Shintaro rasakan dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah aura kengerian sang kapten penuhukkurangtinggi terpancar. Tanpa menengok pun Shintaro sangat hapal aura ini.

Bulir demi bulir keringat dingin mengalir indah di kening sexy nan aduhai milik Shintaro.

"Sudahlah Akachin, apa kau tidak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan dariku?" ujar Atsushi antusias tapi dibuat terdengar semalas mungkin.

Seijuuro terdiam lalu menatap kertas folio yang sudah penuh coretan tangan Atsushi. "Mana pulpen mu, Atsushi?" Atsushi menyerahkan pulpennya.

"Setelah Akashicchi isi gituan nanti aku, ne Murakasicchi?" Atsushi hanya mengangguk tak perduli. Habis, Atsushi sedang dilanda kevo berat mengenai status kapten galaknya yang straight atau ada sedikit harapan belok? Yah minimal bisexual boleh lha. Ehem jangan jangan bilang siapa siapa, gitu gitu Atsushi jatuh hati dengan Seijuro.

Nama: Akashi Seijuuro tamvan

1. Apakah kamu pernah membaca doujin?

Kau kan tau, ayahku seorang direktur pengusaha doujin, Atsushi. Jadi hal seperti ini bukankah sudah jelas?

2. Rate apa?

Semua Rate pernah aku baca, mulai dari anak anak (rate K/K+), remaja (rate T/T+), dewasa (rate M), sampai yang laki laki hamil pun aku pernah lahap sampai habis (M-preg)

3. Apakah kamu menikmatinya?

Sangat! Aku gini gini fudanshi lho, kapan kapan kita fanboy-ing bareng, ne Atsushi?

4. Apakah diantara teman temanmu terdapat seme dan uke tipemu?

Ada, Tetsuya sang uke ultimate dan Atsushi seme mainly! Mereka berdua very HOT! eh, maaf Atsushi aku keceplosan.

5. Pertanyaan terakhir: lebih senang di raep atau meraep?

MERAEP DONG!

"nih pulpennya, Ryota. Nih kertasnya, Atsushi," Ujar Seijuuro sok datar demi menahan rasa malu mengisi kertas sialan Atsushi.

"Tenang Aka chin. Hasil dari penelitianku langsung ku beri tahu ke kamu tanpa membocor ke siapapun. Terima kasih, Akachin," ujar Atsushi seolah tau kegelisahan Seijuro.

"Sekarang aku yang isi, ssu."

"silahkan Kisechin."

Nama: Kise Ryota bahenol mantan dakian

1. Apakah kamu pernah membaca doujin?

Sering, ssu! Kakak kakakku suka menjejaliku hal begituan.

2. Rate apa?

M, especially M-preg, ssu!

3. Apakah kamu menikmatinya?

Yeah, uhm, uhuk uhuk.

4. Apakah diantara teman temanmu terdapat seme dan uke tipemu?

Kalau uke tentu Kurokocchi, ssu! T-tapi seme ehm...Ahominecchi, ssu *blush*

5. Pertanyaan terakhir: lebih senang di raep atau meraep?

Diraep, habis Ahominecchi enak(?) *blush*

"Hwaaa aku sudah selesai menjawabnya Muracchi, jangan beritahu siapa siapa! Jaa!" Ryota memberi kertas buru buru ke Atsushi dan langsung ngacir pulang ke rumah. Entah kenapa semua anggota GOM yang di taman minus Seijuro dan Atsushi feeling so bad.

Ok daripada kevoh, abang Daki meminta pulpen ke Atsushi ingin segera menjawab pertanyaan dari folio Atsushi. "Mura, aku selanjutnya."

"Silahkan Mine chin~"

Nama: Daki sayang Mai chan, uye!

1. Apakah kamu pernah membaca doujin?

Eh? Apa itu? Kalau membaca bokep sih sering.

2. Rate apa?

Kalau bokep aku senangnya yang 21++ dong.

3. Apakah kamu menikmatinya?

Suangat!

4. Apakah diantara teman temanmu terdapat seme dan uke tipemu?

Uke? Seme? Apaan tuh? Tapi kalau maksudmu tipe yang mendekati kesukaanku sih Kise. Habis dia cantik untuk ukuran laki laki. Sayang dadanya rata.

5. Pertanyaan terakhir: lebih senang di raep atau meraep?

Meraep lha, dasar titan bodoh.

"Oi, Mura, kenapa Kise kabur setelah menjawab pertanyaan biasa seperti ini?"

'Biasa ndasmu!' Batin Seijuro jawdrop.

"Entahlah~ Midochin selanjutnya, mau?"

"Baiklah, nanodayo."

Nama: Midorima Shintaro

1. Apakah kamu pernah membaca doujin?

Aku seperti remaja lain yang keingintahuannya tinggi, nanodayo. Jadi wajarkan aku pernah baca?

2. Rate apa?

T for my safety, nanodayo

3. Apakah kamu menikmatinya?

Kalau sekedar berkecumbu tidak masalah, nanodayo.

4. Apakah diantara teman temanmu terdapat seme dan uke tipemu?

Aku suka Takao, nanodayo. Tidak peduli dia seme atau uke, nanodayo. T-tapi aku BARU suka sama Takao lho bukan cinta, nanodayo. Jangan salah paham. Jadian pun kami belum, nodayo.

5. Pertanyaan terakhir: lebih senang di raep atau meraep?

A-aku bingung, nodayo.

"Hmph, aku pulang dulu, nanodayo."

"Eh Midochin, pertanyaannya?"

"Sudah kujawab semua."

"Hati hati dijalan, Midochin. Eh? Pulpenku kemana?"

Nama: White shadow

1. Apakah kamu pernah membaca doujin?

Satu kali

2. Rate apa?

T+

3. Apakah kamu menikmatinya?

Menjijikan

4. Apakah diantara teman temanmu terdapat seme dan uke tipemu?

Aku straight, Murasakibara kun.

5. Pertanyaan terakhir: lebih senang di raep atau meraep?

Boleh aku ke kamar Mandi?

"Ini pulpenmu, Murasakibara kun."

"Hooo di Kuro chin, toh. Ayo silahkan diisi kertasnya."

"Sudah aku isi kau tahu dan ukh, aku izin ke toilet sebentar."

"Hati hati Kuro chin. Mine chin, Aka chin, aku pulang dulu ya~? Mau analisis jawaban kalian Jaa~"

~2606~

Titik-titik air dari helai merah menetes pelan, merembes membasahi handuk putih yang disampirkan di leher dan juga membentuk jejak turun sepanjang torso berotot berwarna putih nyaris pucat. Akashi Seijuro menggosok pelan rambutnya dengan ujung handuk sembari membuka pintu kulkas. Sebotol air mineral oksigen yang masih baru diambil dari rak kedua dari atas di sisi kulkas.

Ponsel layar datar yang diletakan di atas meja makan bergetar pelan ketika Seijuro baru saja meneguk air dari dalam botol. Mengerutkan dahi, Seijuro meraih ponselnya dan mengecek. Nama Atsushi dan lambang sebuah surat tampak di layar.

_Maaf mengganggu malam tenangmu, Aka chin. Aku hanya mau bilang kamu positif gay, jangan marah Aka chin, ne? Ngomong ngomong aku juga suka kamu, Aka chin. Selamat tidur._

pukul 21.00 Atsushi sukses membuat Seijuuro mimisan.

.

.

.

Alunan goofy goober terus mengalun indah sedari tadi tapi semua berubah sejak-

BRAK

-mama Ryota mengamuk.

Hal sepele memang, semua cuma gara gara ringtone SMS Ryota yang mengganggu penghuni rumah untuk tidur. Minus Ryota sang kebo bolot tentunya. "RYOTA BISA TIDAK SIH RINGTONE SMS MU DIUBAH JADI GETAR SAJA, HAH?"

"..."

Author lewat sambil jualan kacang. "Oh pura pura tuli ya? Baik! Besok tidak ada sarapan," ancam sang mama kesal stadium tiga.

Mata Ryota terbuka sempurna mendengar kalimat yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya dari mulut sang mama. Memohon dan bertekuk lutut sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya adalah keahlian Ryota dalam merengek."I-iya jangan maaah, Ryota minta mangaaap," nyonya Kise hanya menyeringai dan meninggalkan si bungsu Kise penuh kemenangan.

Ryota menghampiri blackburik kuningnya dan melihat sebuah pesan singkat dari Murasacchi.

_Selamat Kisechin! Kamu positif gay! Be a good uke for Mine chin, ne?_

Seketika Ryota pingsan.

.

.

.

"Onii chan! Onii chan!"

Shintaro mendecih sebagai jawaban . Malas merespon sang adik yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tubuh 190 cm itu tetap bergulat di kasur bertemankan selimut tipis. "Tadi Atsushi nii telpon terus aku bilang nii chan bobok. Akhirnya dia memberikan pesan yang sama sekali tidak ku mengerti untuk di sampaikan ke nii chan. Yang membuatku penasaran adalah kenapa Atsushi nii menyebut nyebutkan nama Kazu chan di dalam pesannya," ujar adik Shintaro membuat setidaknya Shintaro mengambil posisi duduk.

"Apa yang si Titan ungu itu ucapkan?" Ujar Shintaro penasaran.

"Hm kalau tidak salah ingat dia bilang, "Wah Mido chin, aku tak sangka kamu seorang seme/uke tsundere. Tapi, yeah dari uji cobaku kamu dinyatakan tidak sepenuhnya Gay. Saranku sih kalau kamu suka Takaochin tembak aja tidak usah sungkan. Oyasumi~" ne ne, onii chan, apa maksud Atsushi nii dari gay, seme, uke, tsundere, dan tembak? Apa maksud Atsushi nii, onii chan akan menembak Kazu chan dengan pistol?"

Sumpah, kata kata Atsushi terlalu vulgar dan sangat tidak pantas di dengar adik Shintaro yang notabenya baru menginjak usia 8 tahun. Shintaro cuma bisa menggeleng pertanyaan adik kecilnya tapi di hati yang paling dalam dia bersumpah akan membunuh Atsushi.

.

.

.

Pukul 22.00

Semua penghuni rumah keluarga Aomine (Positif) tertidur pulas di pulau kapuk. Ralat ternyata tidak seorang pemuda tan bernama Aomine Daiki tengah melakukan aksi mencurigakan. Walau dia termasuk dalam keluarga Aomine, author curiga akan gerak gerik bak malingnya tak masalah dong?

Daiki celingak celinguk mencuricoret mencari laptop kerja beserta modem sang ayah yang biasa diletakkan di ruang keluarga sekaligus memastikan semua keluarganya positif sudah terlelap. Bukan, Daiki bukan lah lelaki maho nan jenius pemungut buku kematian yang hobi meng-hack file kerja sang ayah.

*Light Yagami: "hatchiii"

L: "kau kenapa Light kun?"

Light: aku rasa aku terkena pilek"*

Hanya saja ini sebuah ritual Daiki setiap malam sabtu. Salah, kalian salah lagi. Daiki tidak mungkin melakukan hal musrik. Karena Daiki bukanlah tipe lelaki tukang jampi jampi yang hobi melakukan ritual yang kalian maksud, tapi, Daiki adalah tipe lelaki tukang raep raep sehingga wajib melakukan ritual ini setiap malam sabtu. Bisa kalian tebak ritual apa? Yup menonton film bokep 18+ via KauTabung pada malam hari. Jangan salahkan Daiki, ini semua demi memuaskan hasrat, bro.

Laptop dinyalakan, modem dimasukkan ke laptop, lalu menekan tombol connect dan PING, sebuah inbox via e-mail by Murasakibara Atsushi. Daiki mengklik inbox nya dan-

_Mine chin, aku mengirim pesan lewat e-mail karena aku tahu setiap sabtu malam kau membuka laptop karena entahlah._

_Setelah ku lihat jawaban pertanyaanmu, ternyata kau bukan gay tapi cintamu pada Kise chin tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan._

_Omedeto~!_

-mati

.

.

.

Ke kanan kiri, kanan kiri, kanan kiri, kanan kiri, sudah sekitar satu jam lebih Tetsuya membaringkan diri di kasur dan berguling ke sisi kanan kiri demi mendapat posisi nyaman untuk tidur tapi nihil. Kelopak mata terbuka sempurna tanpa ada niatan menutup sedikit pun.

Tetsuya menghela napas dan menyerah mencoba tidur. Manik baby bluenya menelanjangi isi kamar berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membunuh waktu. IPad. Benda persegi panjang hitam itu mungkin bisa menemani Tetsuya begadang.

Tetsuya mengambil iPad nya yang berada di atas meja belajar dan membuka aplikasi whatsapp. 10 pesan baru dari Kise dan satu dari Murasakibara. Pemuda icy blue itu menghiraukan inbox Ryota dan lebih memilih membaca pesan Atsushi.

_Gomen mengganggu malam malam begini, Kuro chin. Aku mengirim pesan ingin memberi tau tentang pertanyaanku tadi sore di taman._

_Kau tahu Kuro chin? hanya kau dan Mine chin yang dinyatakan bukan gay. Jadi aku berpesan padamu Kuro chin (sedikit nasihat) berhati hatilah._

_Jaa~_

Tetsuya tertegun.

Masa iya Shintaro, Ryota, dan Seijuro adalah gay?

SEIJURO INCARAN TETSUYA SELAMA INI?!

Eh, keceplosan

End.

Review, fav, follownya dong minna San

Minna, apa Dari kalian ada yg membuat ff tentang AoAka? bagi bagi ke saya dong, lg butuh ASUPAN!

Asdfghjjkkll

Kalau tidak punya abaikan saya yg overdose, xixi

Jaa nee^^


End file.
